The present invention relates to an apparatus for monitoring input parameters of ion-implantation in semiconductor fabricating devices and a monitoring method thereof, and more particularly to an apparatus and method by which input parameters can be remotely monitored during the ion-implantation process of semiconductor fabricating devices.
Generally, an ion-implantation process involves transforming p-type impurities having three valence electrons (e.g., boron, aluminum, indium) and n-type impurities having five valence electrons (e.g., antimony, phosphorus, arsenic) into a plasma ion beam state. These impurities are thereafter ion-implanted into a semiconductor crystal (e.g., a silicon (Si) wafer) to obtain a conductivity-type, or a non-resistance, device.
An ion implantation device for performing such an ion-implantation process is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,475,618 (to Le). The LE ion implantation device can control the concentration of the selected impurity in the range of 1014–1118 atom/cm3. Ion implantation devices have been widely used as the integration degree increases, since the ion implantation device advantageously can more easily control the concentration of the impurity and more accurately control the depth of ion implantation than is possible with other impurity implantation techniques (e.g., diffusion).
Since a conventional ion implantation device requires that operation records be controlled and the details thereof be reviewed, a user undertakes such operational history review by outputting the details through a printer connected to the ion implantation device. However, this limitation means that the user heretofore must move to a working site where the apparatus is positioned and directly search and check the printed details in order to repair, control, or maintain the equipment.
Additionally, it is generally not possible to accurately monitor the device state with only the printed details. Instead, such details are used to confirm data when a problem with the apparatus is detected. The user therefore is also required to manually search and analyze data, thereby expending time and producing a great volume of paper.